Miss Liberty
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Fic dedicado a mi amiga Nitya, intentando ofrecerle buen UK x Fem!USA. Enjoy!


Estaba soñando con Nessie, jugando con él en la orilla, cuando me desperté. Miré a mi alrededor y entonces recordé todo. Había subido al avión y debí quedarme dormido con el ruido de los motores. Al recordar el motivo del viaje, me entraron escalofríos. Hace un mes había dedicido ir a visitar a Nitya, y pasar unos días con ella en Nueva York. En parte quería verla, la echaba de menos. Pero por otro lado, el hecho de imaginar a una persona con sobredosis de azucar enseñándome la ciudad, me daba pavor. Sería un milagro si seguía con vida al acabar la semana.

Tras bajar del avión, ahí estaba ella, esperándome en la terminal. Nada más verme salir por la puerta, se tiró encima mia con la fuerza de supermán. Resultado: los dos al suelo, y mis cosas también.

-¡Iggyyy! 3 ¡Te echaba de menos, gracias por venir!

-¡V-vale, vale! No es para tanto... -dije mientras ella se frotaba contra mi cara, feliz de verme- ¡Tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo!

-¡Ven, ven! Te voy a llevar a mi casa, ¡debes estar agotadisimo!

Y así, fui arrastrado por todo el camino hasta su mansión. Debía reconocerlo, tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de decorar, aunque haya hamburguesas y ropa interior desperdigada por algunos sitios.

-No ha cambiado mucho tu casa...

-¿Verdad? ¿Para qué cambiar lo que está bien? -se tira encima mia de nuevo, cayendo juntos al sofá- Es hora de que descanses. ¡Veamos una pelicula!

-P-pero... ¿Y mis maletas...?

-¡Baaaaaka! ¡Más tarde!

Puso Jungla de Cristal. Yo no podía entender cómo le gustaban estas cosas. Si yo quería ver cine de acción buscaba a James Bond. No había nada mejor que eso. Mientras la veíamos, volví a quedarme dormido por el cansancio, hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, dándome cuenta que estaba sobre sus pechos, y encima babeándolos. Me aparté inmediatamente, solo para darme cuenta de que ella también se habia quedado dormida, babeando en el sofá. Tenía una linda cara de angel mientras dormía... Agité mi cabeza y aparté esa clase de pensamientos, y fui a buscar el baño, antes de que se despertase y la fiesta empezase de nuevo.

Al mediodia dijo que me invitaría al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Lo que yo me temía es lo que pasó: fuimos al Mcdonals de la esquina.

-¡Mmmm! ¡A comer!

-¿Es esta tu idea de "el mejor restaurante de la ciudad"?

-¡Claro que sí! Es el sitio al que más personas van. ¡Es ósom! -dijo con la boca llena de comida, sin poder entender como era capaz de hablar bien así; debía tener experiencia-.

-Está bien... -di un mordisco a la hamburguesa que tenía, quedándoseme un tono azulado en la cara al saborearla- C-creo que mejor solo tomaré las patatas...

-Asi es normal que estés tan delgado... Pues ahora estás conmigo. ¡Y te daré de comer lo mejor!

Después de Mcdonals fuimos a pasear por Manhattan, alrededor del Río Hudson. Nity se puso extraña entonces, muy callada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... ¿porqué?

-Estás extrañamente callada...

-No es nada... Solo que ahora estaba pensando... Que no te gusta mucho algunas cosas de mi, y en cambio te obligo a estar conmigo haciéndolas. Y quizás es por eso por lo que ya no vienes tanto a verme...

Ahí fue cuando empezó a llorar un poco. Yo me sentía culpable, e intenté lo que fuera posible para que no siguiera llorando.

-¡Q-Qué estas diciendo! ¡Eso es mentira! Simplemente... estoy ocupado. Europa últimamente está fatal, y yo tengo que jugar con cuidado en la política, para seguir siendo el mejor país de esa zona... No es que no quiera estar contigo, lo juro...

La abracé a mí y la intentaba mirar a los ojos, mientras ella se los secaba.

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Claro! Siempre que estoy allá ocupado... Recuerdo los viejos tiempos. Cuando te llevaba a pasear de pequeña a la pradera, o cuando visitábamos el Gran Cañón y me salvabas de caer por culpa de mi vértigo. Es cierto que no me gusta mucho tu dieta... Sin embargo no significa que tú no me gustes...

-¿...Te gusto?

Ahí me di cuenta de lo que dije. Y tras ponerme mas rojo que un indio americano, tragar saliva unas cuantas veces e intentar no mirarla a los ojos, respondí.

-A-aha... -asintiendo con mi cabeza-.

-¡...Iggyyyy! -se lanzó encima mía de nuevo, cayéndonos al suelo mientras ella me daba besos por toda la cara y me estrujaba contra ella, tremendamente feliz-. ¿E-entoncces te gusta estar conmigo?

-C-claro que sí... Hasta cuando me destrozas cada hueso del cuerpo como ahora... -dije entre gemidos de dolor-.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos, te llevaré a un sitio que seguro que te gusta! Tengo que compensarte.

-P-pero...!

Entonces volví a ser arrastrado por ella, hasta el puerto. Compró dos pasajes y nos subimos en ferry para ir hasta la Estatua de la Libertad. Pero el ferry estaba vacío, excepto nosotros dos solos. Así que nos apoyamos en la barandilla, viendo juntos el atardecer en el mar. Eso era a lo que se refería ella con "compensarme", estar a solas, en silencio y viendo algo hermoso. Aunque para mí, lo más hermoso lo tenía a mi lado. Le cogí la mano, sonrojado, y seguí mirando el mar. Ella se limitó a sonreir y a hacer lo mismo, jugando con mis dedos. No hacían falta palabras, ninguna más.


End file.
